Specifications are typically used to describe a format for a document. For example, the XML Paper Specification (XPS) describes the XPS document format. An XPS document is a paginated representation of electronic paper described in an XML-based format. Documents based on such document specifications are often encapsulated into a container, or package to organize data into files for comprehensive document management. Such packages are typically based on packaging conventions that describe the technique for packaging documents and related information in a file format, describing metadata, parts (e.g., markup and binary resources), relationships between parts, etc. An exemplary such package convention is Open Packaging Specification Convention (OPC). Various applications use such packages to exchange, display, print, package content (e.g., documents, resources, etc.). To produce expected results, these applications rely not only on package conformance to a package specification, but also rely on document conformance to a document specification.
To determine conformance of a package and encapsulated document information, a user typically needs to manually verify that the package and document information conform to the corresponding specifications. However, document and package specifications are generally very large and complex, typically including extensive and detailed descriptions of abstract representations of each object's characteristics and relationship to other objects. As a result, determining conformance of a package and associated document content with corresponding package and document specifications is generally very time consuming, labor intensive, and prone to human error.